


Anche solo per finta

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Giò si ritrova a consolare un Genn arrabbiato e deluso dal comportamento di AlessioQuesta storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom, per il prompt TRANQUILLITA'





	Anche solo per finta

Quando aveva sentito bussare forte alla porta, tutto si era aspettato meno che il suo amico in quelle condizioni. Il cappellino nero calato alla bene e meglio sulla fronte, gli occhi rossi, le occhiaie più pronunciate del solito. Non aveva mai visto Genn in quel modo. Camminava avanti e indietro per la piccola stanza d'albergo muovendo freneticamente le mani, con lo sguardo fisso a terra e i denti che gli martoriavano il labbro inferiore. Andava avanti così da almeno dici minuti. Neanche nel loft dopo _Oceans_ era stato così nervoso, neanche quando aveva sbagliato _La Libertà_. "Ma in quel caso c'era Alessio" il pensiero gli si infilò nel cervello prepotente. "E io non sono Alessio", fece due passi verso Genn che continuò imperterrito a misurare a grandi passi la camera d'albergo.

«Fra’, vuoi dirmi almeno che è successo? Non posso vederti così»

Due grandi occhi blu si conficcarono nei suoi, era uno sguardo truce e arrabbiato ma anche deluso e triste. Neanche si ricordava quando aveva imparato a capire così bene le emozioni di Genn. Quello sguardo poteva essere dovuto ad una sola persona.

«È successo qualcosa con Alessio?»

In risposta i denti del biondino morsero ancora più affondo il labbro, già segnato da perle sanguigne. Genn non parlava, non si muoveva e continuava solo a fissarlo con quegli occhi che lo penetravano da parte a parte, chiedendogli aiuto. Non era mai stato bravo con le parole di conforto e soprattutto non aveva ancora capito quali parole confortassero Genn, a differenza di Alessio. Che sembrava riuscire a dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto, facendo rilassare i muscoli di Genn senza neanche toccarlo. Lui, invece era sempre stato un tipo più fisico e alla silenziosa richiesta d’aiuto di Genn rispose nell’unica maniera in cui sapeva farlo.

 Fece un passo incerto in avanti, Genn non si mosse. Poi un altro ancora, e di nuovo nessun movimento in risposta, finché non si trovò così vicino a lui da poter sentire il suo odore. Guardandolo negli occhi alzò un braccio e gli accarezzò delicatamente il viso. Le sue mani tozze cozzavano con la pelle candida e leggermente arrossata dell'altro. Lo sguardo blu si fece man mano meno truce, meno arrabbiato. Lentamente le sopracciglia si rilassarono e una lacrima gli scivolò dall'angolo dell'occhio sinistro.

«Scusa non volevo p...» non riuscì a terminare la frase perché le labbra ruvide di Gio erano andate a catturare la goccia che stava rigando il suo viso.

«Con me non devi mai scusarti di nulla» gli sussurrò in un orecchio. Sembrò come se avesse aperto un rubinetto nel cuore di Genn. Il più piccolo si aggrappò a lui come se fosse l'unica cosa esistente al mondo, l'unica fonte di conforto. Sentiva le sue dita sottili aggrappate saldamente alla schiena, quasi volessero scavare dei solchi in cui tenersi meglio. Lo abbracciò per tutto il tempo che Genn ritenne necessario, baciandogli di tanto in tanto i capelli, la guancia, il collo. Quando si ritrovarono sul letto con le labbra così vicine da respirarsi l'un l'altro, Giò non si chiese come ci erano arrivati, non si chiese se era giusto, non si chiese quali conseguenze avrebbe potuto portare. Quegli occhi blu era troppo belli per distogliere lo sguardo, troppo invitanti per non perdercisi dentro. Con gli sguardi incatenati, una mano ad accarezzargli l'orecchio, annullò i millimetri di distanza tra le loro labbra. Il sapore di Genn gli causò una fitta allo stomaco che lo portò a chiederne di più. Si baciarono guardandosi. Nessuno dei due abbassò lo sguardo, nessuno dei due, forse, voleva perdersi le emozioni che si aggiravano dietro gli occhi dell'altro. Ancora una volta non si fece domande quando si ritrovò completamente nudo, stretto dalle cosce lisce di Genn, le dita sottili che gli carezzavano ogni centimetro di pelle e le labbra carnose sulla sua spalla. Lo sguardo languido che però vide nei suoi occhi un istante dopo lo rese titubante. Le domande che fino a quel momento non lo avevano toccato gli si infransero contro. Una tra tutti lo pervase.

“E se Genn non lo volesse davvero?"

Gli occhi blu del ragazzo non lo avevano lasciato un attimo e come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri, Genn sorrise appena, spingendogli una spalla. Assecondò il movimento e si ritrovò supino con il biondo a cavalcioni della sua erezione, che si muoveva piano. Vedere Genn su di lui, con le gambe strette attorno al suo torace, le mani poggiate sul suo petto e gli occhi incatenati ai suoi gli fece dimenticare le insicurezze precedenti. Perché finalmente, dopo ore in cui sul suo volto si alternavano ira, frustrazione e rabbia, intravide una parvenza di tranquillità. Il volto di Genn era finalmente rilassato, le sopracciglia non erano corrucciate e le labbra piene erano distese. Giò sapeva che in fondo allo specchio d’acqua che erano i suoi occhi, le emozioni ancora si agitavano, ancora lo corrodevano. Ma come poteva fermarlo quando tutto ciò che da qualche mese a quella parte si stava avverando? Come poteva fermare Genn, quando finalmente le sue cosce magre si strinsero attorno ai suoi fianchi? Come poteva dirgli di smetterla quando buttò indietro la testa con un gemito gutturale?

Non poteva, non poteva affatto. E così decise che la tranquillità apparente del suo viso gli bastava. Che averlo anche solo per un po’ gli bastava e che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a far arrivare la tranquillità del suo viso fino all’animo, che avrebbe spazzato via l’insicurezza e la tristezza dal suo animo a furia di baci e d’amore.

_Un giorno calmerò il mare che ti sia gita dentro, Genn, e saremo tranquilli e felici insieme._

Gli accarezzò il viso, con il pollice che sfregava sul suo zigomo e piano lo penetrò. Gustò la sua espressione quando divennero una cosa sola, si beò dei sui gemiti mentre accompagnava i movimenti del bacino e godette nel momento in cui il suo petto si macchiò del suo seme, e si compiacque dell’espressione soddisfatta e serena che ne scaturì subito dopo.

Rimasero abbracciati per così tanto tempo che neanche si resero conto che era già mattina. E Giò si ritrovò a sperare che i marchi rossi sulla pelle candida di Genn non fossero gli unici segni superstiti di quella notte.

 


End file.
